With You
by Sarah Grey-Shepherd
Summary: A MerDer story. Set season 11 and post 11x17. Now things between Meredith and Derek are back like they were before, they are once again a happy familly. In this story we'll see how they continue their life together, what possibly could happen ?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my take on what would've happened after the last scene ( Merder scene ) of 11x17 "With or Without You" . Because that scene should've been longer!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.**

 **Hope you enjoy it! ^^**

It was past 8pm when Meredith was on her way home. Today was a long day, she lost a patient after 89 successful surgeries without losing a single one . She was thinking maybe that was because of Derek coming home and the story he's told her about what happened in DC with his fellow research.

And that made her lost because now she has to decide on the future of her marriage and her relationship with Derek. He has hurt her one more time, he kissed another woman while she was at Seattle taking care of their kids.

 _This couldn't be the end could it?_ Meredith thought to herself. But she was the only one who could answer this question. She was the one to make the decision.

When she arrived home, she found her husband standing by the counter in the kitchen doing the dishes. She turned her gaze away the second their eyes met, and then she walked to the living room and took off her coat and called

"Derek?"

"Wait just …" Derek said

"Derek?" she called again when he didn't say anything and sat on the arm of the couch, that's when Derek began to talk

"I am calling post-it, Zola, Bailey, tumor on the wall, and ferryboat scrub caps" He paused for a second "I thought DC was everything and I was wrong, you… You, you're everything" he said his voice full of love and looking at her with tears in his eyes

"I love you, and I'm not gonna stop loving you, Meredith I can't live without you, I don't want to live without you and I'm gonna do everything in my power to prove it"

Meredith looked at him then looked away she was thinking and Derek felt his heart tighten in his chest, he was afraid of what Meredith was gonna say

"I can live without you..." she said and Derek felt his body go numb, he thought to himself this was the end, but then Meredith continued

"But I don't want to, I don't ever want to" She finished.

Derek felt his muscles relax he really thought that she was going to break up with him. He never felt this amount of joy and relief in his life, he was so scared of losing Meredith forever. He loved her more than anything and now he was ready to prove it to her.

They smiled at each other, with their eyes locked and full of emotions. Then Meredith stood up and closed the distance between them. She put her hands on Derek's chest feeling his heartbeat and looked up at him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he leaned down and captured her lips with his and they kissed, kissed for real. They stood there kissing for what felt like years, their mouths found again the taste of each other's love.

When they pulled apart, Derek rested his forehead against Meredith's, looking into her blue-green eyes

"I love you" He whispered to her

"I love you too" She whispered back

They kissed once again, Meredith arms went around his neck and Derek lifted her up in his arms, her legs locking around his waist. He carried her to their bedroom and laid her on bed then laid on top of her.

"I missed you" Meredith said

"Well let's fix that" Derek said giving her his Mcdreamy smile

He began undressing her and she did the same. Their clothes flew to the floor, their bodies becoming one as they made love for hours making up to all the past months.

After their passionate make-up sex, they laid on bed wrapped in each other's arms. Derek was on his back with Meredith snuggled to his side and her head on his chest, Derek's arm around her holding her.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't do this to me again"

Derek closed his eyes after hearing her words, he felt terrible. He pressed his lips to her forehead

"I won't Mer I promise. Meredith I'm sorry…"

"Shh" Meredith pressed her finger to his lips to stop him

"You've already apologized Derek, and right now I don't want to talk, we can talk tomorrow but now I just want to lay in my husband's arms and enjoy the feeling that I've missed for months. Can we do that?" She asked

"Of course. Whatever you want Mer" He smiled at her

Their lips met and they shared a long passionate kiss. Meredith rested her head on Derek's chest and he tightened his arms around her, never letting her go.

They were going to work on this. Their marriage has almost fallen apart and now they're going to fix it and make their relationship better because they are Meredith and Derek. They don't break up, they are the only proof that love exists.

 **So what do you think?**

 **I really felt to complete the scene and write about it because they didn't show us a lot on GA.**

 **I have some ideas to do more one-shots about Merder and complete the missing scenes.**

 **Cheers** **!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Hey again guys ! :D**

 **So, I've decided to turn this one shot into a story. I want to write a MerDer story, set season 11 and I thought it would be good to start from here.**

 **Here we go with Chapter n°2.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

It was 4:00 am when Derek was lying in bed watching his naked wife sleeping. He has never imagined that today would end up like this with him lying next to his wife, naked after their make-up sex. He was so grateful and lucky that his wife has given him a second chance after telling her what happened in DC. He knew that Meredith has believed him and still loves him despite what happened with Renee , and he knew as well that now she doesn't trust him like she did before, but he was determined to gain her trust again just like he did before. That will be hard and will take time but he'll be patient.

And for that, he decided to quit the Mapping Brain Project. He would never come back to DC again. He would not risk losing his wife and kids again, they were way more important than this project. He has a perfect family and he is a brilliant neurosurgeon and that was enough for him.

He will tell Meredith about his decision as soon as she wakes up.

He smoothed the hair away from Meredith's beautiful face and caressed her cheek. He didn't believe that he was able to sleep in DC and not wake up to this beautiful face. He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek , she stirred and then opened her eyed looking into his blue eyes, happy to wake up to her husband's eyes, she truly missed that.

"Hey" He said smiling at her

"Hey you" she smiled back. "You still watch me sleep after all these years"

"You're just so cute when you sleep, I can't help it" he replied before leaning to kiss her.

"I'm sure it's not the only reason why you're up" she said after they pulled away

"I was just thinking"

"About?" she asked and he kept silent "Derek, what's going on in your mind?"

"I'm quitting the Brain Mapping Project Mer" he finally told her. And this time it was Meredith's turn to be silent. She didn't expect him to take such a decision, even though she knew that he regretted what he's done and will do anything to save their marriage, but not to the point where he quits his job.

"Meredith, say something?"

"Derek, do you know what are you saying?! Quitting your dream job! You've never taken a step back in your career Derek!" She finally said sitting up in bed and pulling the sheets around her naked body. Shock was obvious in her face.

"Meredith, listen to me. I know that doesn't sound like a thing that I would do, but the things that happened lately from our big fight, the months we've spent separated, to what happened with Renee, all these things made me think about our life here in Seattle, and how we were happy before. I don't want to change the face of medicine if I'm away from you, alone and miserable, I'd rather do it here in Seattle with you by my side" He paused smiling warmly at her then he continued "Meredith I know it's a big decision to take, but I realized that this job is nothing compared to what I have here. And I'm here to work on us"

Meredith's heart warmed after hearing his words, he was still loving and dreamy. She had missed her dreamy husband, and DC was the reason of that.

"God Derek" she said removing the sheets from around her body then threw herself at her husband, unable to resist his dreaminess. Her lips crashed against his, her body on top of his. Derek welcomed his wife into his arms pulling her on top of him, holding her as close as possible.

They shared a long passionate kiss, their tongue dancing together in a sensual rhythm. They stayed like that until they became in need for air, they pulled apart both breathless

"Derek everything will be like it was before. We'll put DC behind us and turn the page. You'll get back to work at our hospital, and we'll live like nothing bad ever happened, okay?" she said after they pulled apart, looking lovingly into his eyes

"Okay" He replied before planting a kiss on her nose causing her to giggle

"I love you Meredith"

"I love you too"

And they kissed once again before they heard cries coming from the baby monitor, it was Bailey

"Ugh, I thought we had some more time for a round of sex" Derek said groaning after hearing his son's cries

"Your son needs you to change his diaper" Meredith said to her husband after getting off of him and getting up from bed

"Oh he's my son when he needs a diaper change"

"Well I gave birth to him, changing diapers is nothing compared to giving birth" said Meredith before ordering her husband to get up " now get up make yourself useful !"

"Yes Ma'am" said Derek before getting up from bed.

After getting themselves and the kids ready Meredith and Derek headed to the kitchen. Derek was making breakfast and Meredith was feeding the kids. They haven't had breakfast together all the four of them in a long time , and now they were back to being a happy family.

"Mer, Where's Amy?" asked Derek while he put another in Meredith's plate

"She's on call" Replied Meredith after taking a bite of her pancake "Oh I've missed your pancakes" and Derek chuckled at that

"You won't missed them again from now on" he told her winking at her

"Are you going to the hospital today?" asked Meredith her husband. He had told her that he will go back to work at the hospital but she didn't know when

"Yes, and I hope I'll find a cool case when I get there. I missed being in the OR" he answered

"Don't you first have to talk to Amelia?"

"It's not necessary, plus I'm on the board , I have privileges"

"Still, she's the head of neuro, she's your boss after all"

"Meredith I'm just getting my old job, all I have to do is talk to Owen"

And with that, they started their day before heading to the hospital.

 **There we go ! I hope you liked this start, tell me what you think of it, reviews are welcomed . Stay tuned for the next chapter ^^**

 **Cheers !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey Guys ! I'm back with the 3** **rd** **chapter which takes place in 11x19/11x20 but has definitely a different end.**

 **And Thanks for your lovely reviews 3 I really appreciated them.**

 **Enjoy !**

"Mmhhmm" Meredith moaned into her husband's mouth, while he finished inside of her. He pulled out of her and they both laid on bed, their heads hitting their pillows at the same time. They were both breathless from their sexual activity.

"Wanna go again?" Asked Derek out of breath turning to look at his wife

Then, Bailey's cries were heard through the baby monitor. Meredith turned to look at him apologetically "I guess not. Bailey's up"

"What if I change my flight? Then I could come to the hospital, we'll find an on call-room and we can…" He said smirking at her.

"I have work to do at work I can't do you too"

"Well it's settled then let's go again now" he said scooting closer to his wife, trying to pull her into him under the sheets

"No, absolutely Not! You are a terrible terrible influence and we are getting up now" Meredith protested getting up from bed, pulling the sheets tightly around her body.

Derek was still lying in bed. He patted the bed mentioning to her to come lay back with him

"I know" She said picking up the baby monitor from the night table."Why don't you make yourself useful and go change your son's diaper" She said throwing the baby monitor at him. Derek let out a sigh and grabbed the monitor "you're a tease" he said to his wife

"And you are terrible" Meredith said throwing a pillow at him, and then she went to the bathroom to take a shower while Derek got up from bed and went to change his son's diaper.

After they both got ready they went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Derek put Bailey in his highchair and Meredith served him breakfast while calling Zola and telling her to hurry up.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Derek was heading toward the door to get out of the house when Meredith spoke, walking behind him

"I wish you could stay here or I could come with you…I don't know, I feel like I've just gotten you back and now you're going and I always have to stay here"

Derek turned to look at her, gazing into her eyes. He knew that she was worried because they've both learned that nothing good could come out from DC in their life. But at the same time he knew that he had to go there one last time to finalize his resignation so they could put DC behind them forever.

"Yes, you're right you have to stay here" he said smiling at her. She smiled back. He took a step forward and came closer to her, he wrapped her in his arms pulling her against his chest and she immediately wrapped her arms around his back and he kissed her. He pressed his lips to hers tightly kissing her passionately, showing her how much he loves her.

Once the kiss ended, they pulled slightly away looking into each other's eyes; they kissed twice more before pulling completely away

"Stay here, wait for me, don't move" He told her giving her his Mcdreamy smile, secretly reassuring her that he will definitely come back to her again.

"Okay" she smiled at him and nodded. He turned around and got out of the house, Meredith shut the door behind him. She turned around and leaned back against the door. She remembered the last time he told her these three words. It was years ago when they finally got back together after she built him the house of candles .At that time he did came back to her. She didn't know why she had a feeling, a bad one, she felt that something will happen to her husband on his way to DC. But she wanted to believe that he will come back to her just like he did years ago. She had to push that bad feeling away.

MDMDMMDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

 **5:00 PM**

Meredith was sitting on the couch of her living room, she looked at the clock that was on the table, it was 5:00 pm, her dead line as has told when she saw her about to freak out in the OR earlier. She was worried all day about her husband, she couldn't help but get worried, especially after hearing about the plane crash that has brought bad memories and bad thoughts to of Derek dying in a plane crash. She tried to call him multiple times after she was told by the white house that he didn't show up at the meeting, but he didn't answer and that made things worse.

She got up from the couch and went to get the phone, that's when she heard a knock on the door. Meredith froze and held the phone tightly in her hands, worst case scenario came to her head with two cops showing at the door, telling her Derek was in an accident and that he was on a coma right now or worse … **Dead**.

Another knock on the door brought her back to reality, she approached the door very slowly, scared of what she might face when she'll open it. She finally got to the door and opened it, and there was Derek standing right in front of her, **Alive.** His clothes were dirty and covered in blood, but not his own blood.

"Thank God" Meredith whispered to herself before throwing her arms around Derek's neck, not letting him go. She held onto him as if her life depended on it.

Derek immediately wrapped his arms around her, knowing that she had been waiting for a life sign from him all day and that has certainly made her worried.

He tried to call her after the ambulance has came and took the injured people he helped but there was no reception. Then he continued his way to the airport and made a mental note to call her later but unfortunately his phone was already dead when he made it to DC , so he never had a chance to call her back.

"I'm here Meredith" He whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly

Meredith pulled away suddenly, anger obvious on her face

"Where the hell have you been?! They called me from the white house and told me that you didn't show up at the meeting and then I tried to call you all day but you didn't answer! And that made me worried sick all day thinking that you were Dead!" She said furiously, breathing heavily taking all the bad feelings out.

"Meredith calm down, I'm here right now, I'm not dead. And the reason why I didn't answer is a long story" he said in calming voice

He pulled her back into against him by wrapping his arms around her waist

"You don't have to worry about me being dead, I told you that I'll die when I'm 110 years in your arms so until then you're stuck with me" he said giving her his Mcdreamy smile.

"I know , it's just… There was a plane crash just after the white house have called me, and it didn't help at all because it brought the memories back and that made me think that something bad has happened to you" she admitted, running her hands down his chest feeling his heartbeat under her hand.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that all day" he said sincerely before leaning to kiss her just like he did this morning.

"Okay now, go take a shower while I make you something for dinner, after that you'll tell me what happened" Meredith said once they pulled away

"Okay" he replied then gave her a quick kiss before heading toward their bedroom.

Once Derek has showered, he went to the kitchen to have dinner with his wife and kids.

After having Dinner, Meredith and Derek tucked their kids in bed and kissed them goodnight. They went to their bedroom and crawled into bed and settled under the sheets, both exhausted from the day especially Derek, he had an eventful, unusual day.

Derek told Meredith about his day not missing any detail. He told her about the accident that happened right in front of him and how he stopped to help the injured people. He explained to her that there was no reception in that road that's why he didn't answer her calls. After helping the people, he pursued his way to the airport. Once in DC , he remembered to call Meredith back to tell her that he made it to DC but unfortunately his phone was dead.

Meredith was shocked by what happened to her husband and how close he was to get into that accident, but at the same time she was proud of him for saving those people. Her husband was a hero.

"Wow Derek! You're a hero" she complimented him not caring if she was expanding his already big ego.

Derek chuckled at his wife "Well I did what I always do, save people. It was a beautiful day to save lives"

"And you scared the hell out of me" admitted Meredith

"Sorry about that." he apologized "And now you won't have to worry anymore, I'm not going anywhere" he said taking her hand giving her a squeeze and Meredith smiled warmly at him. He was right. From now he was going to stay with her and the kids.

"I love you Derek" she said leaning to kiss him

"I love you too" he replied against her lips as she sank in his arms.

Everything is going to be like it was before now that Derek is back for good.

 **So what do you think ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Heyyy Again guys !**

 **First I want to apologize for the looooong absence ! It's been crazy with studies, I had exams for the past two weeks and I was studying all the time like crazy x) We've just finished them, so I'm back here again :D !**

 **Second , The fight that happened between Mer and Amelia in 11x19 did happen in this story, and I will be back to it in this chapter ….**

 **Enjoy !**

It's been a couple of days since Derek escaped that horrible accident that happened when he was on his way to the airport. Now, he is back at the hospital working like before. Everything was back to normal except the relation between Meredith and Amelia.

The tension from their last fight was still there between them, and obvious, even if it has been days since the fight.

 _Amelia entered the kitchen of her brother's house finding Meredith sitting on a stool by the counter reading a magazine. Their eyes met for a second. Amelia walked toward the refrigerator not saying a word, causing Meredith to watch her confusedly from behind._

 _Amelia took an apple from the refrigerator and walked back toward her room, but stopped on her way and turned around to face Meredith._

" _Look I appreciate that you are looking out for Owen, I do. But what I do and who I see is none of your business" she shot at Meredith_

" _Wow" said Meredith, surprised by her sister's in law words "Okay. I was only trying to…"_

" _I moved here to start something." Amelia cut her off. "…To build a new life. You don't know me, not really. You don't know where I've been or what I've had overcome because you have never had to. You never lost the love of your life, you never cried over the body of the person you love most in this world…. You don't know how that messes a person up, but I do. I'm still trying to pull myself together and I am doing the very best that I can so… Till you've done that, until you've had walked in my shoes, I need you to cut me some slack and back the hell off" with that Amelia finished, and turned around heading to her room._

Those words have made Meredith worried sick about her husband that day, and made her also realize that both her and Amelia have suffered in their lives, but they didn't know each other well and that's why they don't understand each other. It makes their relationship complicated.

They are both complicated.

Derek, noticed the tension between his wife and his sister the day after the accident. At first, he thought it wasn't a big deal, but now, he sees that it was. So he decided to talk to his wife about it when he finds a chance to. He hated seeing them fight.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was walking through the halls of the hospital when she felt someone pulling her by her arm to an on-call room. It was Derek.

"Derek! I'm sorry I don't have time for sex, I have a consult"

"No it's not for sex. I wanted to ask you about what is going on between you and Amelia?" he asked her. "And don't tell me it's nothing, Meredith I wanna know the whole story. I've noticed you for days not talking, and sending each others death looks."

"Well, I tried to talk to her about her relationship with Owen the other day, I asked her about it, she was confused at first. And then I told that I was only looking out for Owen because Cristina asked me to, and she didn't take it well." .. "She thought I was afraid that she will mess him up" she told him.

"And you are really not?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well I'm worried about the two of them, I'm worried that they will mess each other up" "It's just… I'm not sure if this relationship is good for both of them knowing that they had both lost their lovers, they are both damaged and I made a promise to Cristina".

"Meredith, I know you're worried, because you made a promise to Cristina. But they're both grown ups, let them figure it out by themselves. And about Amelia, …. She's healed now Meredith, and she's doing the very best of her to rebuild her life, trust me Mer. She told me the other that she's afraid she's falling in love with Owen, that it will destroy her, I told her that it wouldn't be love if it didn't. trust me she knows what she's getting herself into" he told her, smiling slightly at her before continuing " I mean look at us and how we've been before. We have gone trough hell before we got together for good and we still have our ups and downs until now"

"You're right about that" she admitted. "But still Derek, Amelia is complicated and fragile.."

"You're complicated too" he pointed out.

"But I'm not fragile like her" she shot back.

"And love will make her stronger. Like they say 'what doesn't kill you make you stronger'"He said grinning at her. He knew he was right and he also knew that his wife was right by looking after Owen as she promised. But his sister was complicated and she needed to figure this out by herself, without any pressure.

"You're right. I'll talk to Amy later to clear things between us, and I'll explain to her that I didn't mean to underestimate her. "

"hmm thanks, that's what I wanted to hear. I hate seeing you too fighting"

"Well you have to get used to it, because that's what sisters do" she giggled before leaning forward to kiss him. With that she left the room.

At 7:00 pm, Meredith's shift was over, she was on her way out to the car where her husband waited for her with the kids when she spotted Amelia leaning against the nurses' station doing charts.

She decided it was a good time to talk to her.

"Hey" Meredith said when she approached Amelia who looked at her briefly before she responded "Hey"

"Look Amelia. I know you probably hate me right now because of what happened the other day when we talked about you and Owen. I just want you to know that I was just looking out for him because Cristina asked me to, that's all. And you took it wrong. Plus I was worried about you too, because I know that you've lost your boyfriend, maybe I don't know all the details of your life, but I know that you have been through hard times. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, yes I still have Derek but I've lost a lot of people that I love"

"I don't like when someone gets involved in my personal life, that's why I took it wrong" Amelia took a deep breath before she continued

"And I'm sorry I overreacted and said all those horrible things to you, I didn't really mean them, I was so angry" she apologized to Meredith

"That's okay. I'm sorry too" Meredith said softly giving her a smile

"So we're good now?"Asked Amelia, a small smile forming in the corner of her lips.

"We're good" Meredith smiled back.

After clearing things up, Meredith headed to the car, Amelia stayed at the hospital since she was on call.

Once Meredith got in the car, Derek noticed the smile in her face.

"So since you're smiling, I assume things went well with Amy?"

"Oh yes, we're good now. You don't have to worry anymore" she replied smiling at him.

"That's good. I'm glad you two made up" he smiled back before leaning to give kiss her.

 **So whatcha think ? You liked it?**

 **Reviews are always welcomed ^^.**

 **Cheers.**


	5. Chapter 5

It has been weeks since Meredith and Derek started trying for another baby. They have been having sex almost every night and every now and then at the hospital, whenever they had a chance to.

Meredith took a few pregnancy tests a week ago because she was late four days. All tests came out "Negatif" leaving her to conclude that she was late only due to stress. She was disappointed but didn't lose hope.

 **3 AM**

Derek rolled over in his bed to face his wife's side only to find it empty when he threw his arm. He wondered where Meredith was at this time. He got up from bed and went to look for her.

On his way downstairs he saw the light coming from the living room, he entered it finding his wife sitting on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand and staring into space.

"Meredith." He called.

"Hey." She greeted him as soon as she heard him calling her.

"What are you doing here? It's 3 AM." He asked, moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"Um nothing, I just couldn't sleep." She responded sounding uncompelling. Derek noticed right away that there was something else going on in her mind.

"Meredith." He put his hand on the side of her face. "Please tell me what's keeping you up ." He pleaded giving her an encouraging smile, telling her silently that she could tell him anything.

She saw the encouragement in his eyes, she has a really sweet husband, so she decided to tell him what was bothering her recently.

"Well, I have been thinking.." She began hesitantly. He brushed her hair back and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"We've been trying for another baby for almost three months now and I'm not pregnant yet. A week ago I took a few pregnancy tests because I was a few days late, but they all came out negatives. I mean what if I never get pregnant again? I have a hostile uterus and Bailey is our miracle baby after a year and a half of trying, what if that never happens again? Miracles don't happen every day." She finished her rambling, her eyes getting teary. Derek rubbed her arm trying to give her a little comfort. "Oh Meredith, you don't have to worry about this. You know that sometimes it takes a bit longer to get pregnant, and for your hostile uterus, you got pregnant which makes it less hostile and increase the chances of getting pregnant again." He said trying his best to comfort and make her worries go away.

He moved closer to her and pulled her in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and melted in his embrace letting him comfort her. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I promise we'll have another baby." He whispered in her ear after a few minutes.

"Thank you Derek" She whispered back, a few tears falling from her eyes, landing on Derek's neck.

He pulled back a little and wiped her tears with his thumbs then he leaned to kiss her. He kissed her deeply making all her worries go way. They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes lovingly

"Just think about all the sex we still going to have." He said grinning at her hoping that would cheer her up.

"oh yeah that's the fun part of the process" She giggled before leaning to kiss him once again. They kissed until the kiss became hot and needy.

"Wanna do it here?" He asked between kisses.

"Hmmm yeah" she responded while moaning into his mouth and taking his shirt off. He laid back on the couch allowing her to come on top of him.

They had many rounds of hot passionate sex until early hours of the morning and fell asleep on the couch with Meredith snuggled on top of him, his arms around her.

 **THAT NIGHT**

"Hey Derek, about what we talked this morning, I would like to have a consult from Connie and have her opinion on that" Meredith said to her husband after they settled under the covers.

"Okay Mer, whatever you want" He said smiling at her. She smiled back and leaned into him to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"But really Mer you don't have to worry this much about getting pregnant again, please."

"Okay, I'll try." She said before turning on her side, he came behind her, his front against her back, spooning her.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Meredith stood by the elevator waiting for Derek to go to the appointment they had with Connie. She was so nervous and afraid that something might be actually wrong with her uterus.

She saw Derek came out of the corner, he hurried to her as soon as he saw her waiting.

"Sorry, I just got out of surgery, it went a little longer." He said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay. Let's go, Connie must be waiting for us." She took his hand in hers and led him towards the elevators.

Once they were walking down the hall of the OB/GYN floor, Derek noticed that his wife was nervous, he hated seeing her getting nervous about this. He squeezed her hand that was in his, she turned her head to look at him. He smiled at her.

"Don't be nervous Mer." He said to her softly, which made a small smile appear in Meredith's face. _God her husband is so sweet and caring,_ she thought to herself. They arrived to Connie's office and got in.

" , Good morning." Connie greeted, smiling politely at them. They greeted back.

"Please have a seat."

"So," Derek began after they took a seat. "We've been trying for the past two and a half months to get pregnant again and Meredith has some worries since she hasn't got pregnant yet, you know with our history and Bailey's birth with its complications. So we came to you so we can have your thoughts on that." He explained to her.

"I still feels a little unsecure about my hostile uterus." Added Meredith.

"I don't think there's much to worry about now. We all know that sometimes getting pregnant might take a while, and In your case it's so normal since your last delivery was complicated. Why don't I check you so we know if there's something wrong or not"….

They stood up. Meredith settled on the exam table with Derek by her side while Connie prepared her for the ultrasound.

 **A/N : Sooooo SORRY for the long absence, I was VERY busy…. But I promise you I will continue this story soon, If you still reading it.**

 **Cheers**


End file.
